


Milk and Honey

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the wonderful Wings fancomic, succubi Eren and Jean hunt for suitable men to corrupt, and end up biting off a little more than they can chew with Deacons Reiner and Bert and Father Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Kenjiandco](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjiandco/pseuds/Kenjiandco) and [lemonmermaid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmermaid/pseuds/lemonmermaid)'s the wonderful [Wings fancomic](/works/3906493).

"Holy shit."

"What?"

Jean grabs one of Eren's horns, using it like a lever to yank Eren's face toward a quaint little church house, where a young man is walking up the yard.

"Holy shiiiit," Eren says, actually licking his lips. Talk about _jackpot_ , the kid is all bright golden hair and pink skin like a fucking snack. Eren bets he'll taste like daydreams and sunshine. He moans when he sees the bible study notes clasped tight to the guy's chest.

"Wait, Eren," Jean says, holding out his arm, nearly clothes-lining Eren, who hadn't even realized he was moving until he comes to the abrupt stop. "We have to be smart about this. We don't want to spook him."

"Yeah..." Eren says, narrowing his eyes in thought. Jean's right. The guy looks like the easily spooked type. Plus, he's tiny.

"We might not both be able to feed," Jean admits, sourly.

They scowl at each other.

"We'll just... see how it goes."

Eren and Jean have been here before.

Not, like, the literal here, though that's possible, human towns and humans themselves kind of look the same to Eren. But the situation, the whole ' _haven't fed on the life essence of any virile human in a few weeks_ ' situation, and it's not looking too hot.

It went how it usually does – they have a really good meal with a particularly delicious human, stuff themselves beyond reason, gorging til they can't move, then sit around lazy and fat until they're starving again. It's a bad cycle. Jean keeps talking about how they're going to start practicing moderation from now on, but it's him that fucking loses his mind the second he gets a dick anywhere near him.

It's times like these that make or break a team, but Eren and Jean have been hunting together  as long as  he can remember, and he knows better than to screw Jean over... too badly.  If they can both get a little  taste  of the little blond angel , it 'll hold them over until they find a more substantial meal. 

They disguise themselves, not wanting to intimidate the little lamb, going for bible study students, and walk up into the church.

Fuck. Eren's practically shivering with hunger. The smell of the incense, the crosses, the rosaries, the general _holy spirit_ atmosphere.... he can see it in Jean's face, too, licking his lips. It's like  walking into the kitchen an hour before a banquette, rich, heavenly scents of roasting meats and cinnamony desserts everything else humans stuff themselves with. 

They're ready to eat.

B ut – 

"'The fuck did he go?" Eren mutters.

Like the bumbling idiots they turn into when they're this hungry, they meander aimlessly around the empty church until they end up in one of the backrooms.

"Looking for bible study?"

Whoa. What the hell. The dude they find in the back is a literal fucking solid wall of muscle, blond and built like a fucking oak tree. He's got enough spiritual holiness that they could split it ten ways and still be full.

"I, uh... looking for," Jean says, intelligently. "Yeah."

The Blond Godling laughs. "I think I can help you out. I'm Reiner," he holds out his hand for Jean. "I'm a deacon here, I haven't seen you two around before."

"Yeah," Jean says, still in that same empty headed hum.

"I'm Eren," Eren says, sliding ahead of Jean, giving the asshole time to fucking get his head together, taking Reiner's hand. _Damn_ , a nice, pleasant jolt – he can taste Reiner already, his spirit is so fucking rich they'll probably end up sick from it after having nothing for so long. "We're new. So how do you like – "

"I'm Jean!" It's an awkward burst of noise.

Reiner smiles kindly. "Nice to meet you both," he says. "So if you're looking for bible study..."

"Actually, I have some questions I'd like answered one on one," Jean says. _Yes_. The dude has his head back in the game. A rough start but they can still recover. "In a biblical sense."

Reiner gives a flat, dry huff of laughter. "I'm not entirely sure you know what that term means."

"Oh, he's entirely sure he does," Eren says, walking in a lazy circle around the large man. Reiner's fucking grade-A perfection from head to toe. Unbelievable.

"Hm," Reiner says, eying the two of them. "I see."

He's picked up on their intent already, which is unsurprising as they're not exactly being subtle. Is he a fighter, or no? When Eren is after a snack he prefers a good chase, it's part of the foreplay, an appetizer, but right now he's not sure how much longer he can keep it up. Reiner's very presence is a delicious, mouthwatering tease.

"I think I'll need a consult for this," Reiner says.

This sets both Eren and Jean on edge, but Reiner just pokes his head out the door and calls for another deacon, this one impressively tall and slender, like a sapling, and dark haired – the door closes and Jean and Eren are immediately in silent, frantic deliberations, trying to figure out who gets who. Eren honestly doesn't give a fuck as long as he gets to eat sometime in the next decade, but Jean's obviously taken a shine to the blond Mountain Man.

"This is Bertolt. He usually assists me with these sorts of … questions."

Bertolt sighs, dropping his arms. "Reiner. _Again?_ "

"Yeah, but… look at 'em," Reiner says,  gesturing  wide at  the two of them .  Eren does his best to look  like, regal and appealing, but it's hard when he's  barely holding back  from crawling across the floor and ripping open their pants,  where he knows the most delicious parts are hidden, ready and waiting .  "If we don't help them out they're probably gonna shrivel away.  Y ou  can have  first pick. "

"Hmm, I like those green eyes," Bert says, finger to his chin as he considers.  "But the  blond's hips are pretty  nice..." 

"What?!" Jean and Eren both yelp.

Is this actually happening?? " What the hell??  Is this some kind of pervert church?!" 

"I really don't think you have a reason to complain," Bertolt says. "When was the last time you fed?"

"It's gotta be a while," Reiner says. "They kinda suck at this."

"Hey!"

"Listen," Eren says, and they actually stop talking to listen, and Eren hadn't planned this far. "… It's hard when we're hungry," he whines.

"I'll take the dumb one, you take the whiny one," Reiner says.

" _Hey!_ " But – but Reiner is literally going for his belt, Bertolt is unbuttoning his shirt – it's happening.

Jean and Eren exchange a glance. It's gotta be a trap. There's literally no way this is not a trap. But there's miserable, broken surrender in the glance they share.

They're hungry enough to risk it.

Eren walks toward the disrobing Bert with every intention of being cool and in control, to help Bert undress, giving teasing, biting kisses down his neck along the way, but he unravels pretty much the second after making contact, hands shaking at Bert's waist, craning his neck up to land a sloppy, demanding kiss against his mouth.

"Holy shit," Eren breathes, eyes losing focus for a moment.

That touch was enough to get a real look – he could tell these two had life essence leaking out their asscracks, but now he's actually getting the full scope of it, the colossal size of power living inside Bert, and it's easily the biggest meal Eren's ever gotten this close to, ever, ever even heard of, a land of milk and honey.

He dives back in, gripping Bert by his ears, holding him in close, mauling his mouth, stuffing himself with Bert's essence, swallowing it down and moaning, drooling, struggling to make time to breathe.

Bert pulls free, gently, taking Eren's hands in his own and Eren practically buzzes at the interruption.

"Patience," Bert says. He takes a step back and finishes unbuttoning his shirt, letting it slide off his shoulders, then carefully folding it, carefully setting it to the side, and Eren stares, watching each of his slow, planned movements, finger flexing restlessly.

"Is that your actual eye color?" Bert asks as he undoes his belt, and Eren smiles, dropping his disguise. His actual eyes are a bright, almost unsettling green that tends to give him away as otherly if he doesn't tone them down. Bert's mouth goes slack in surprise and Eren grins sharply, gripping Bert's thin wrists, glad to finally have some edge over these two crazy ass deacons. He pulls Bert close and kisses down his neck.

In the background he hears a long, satisfied noise from Jean that means Reiner must be doing something very, very right. He glances over to see Reiner has little interest in _patience_ – Jean's been bent over his lap, one of Reiner's hands on the small of his back, the other's fingers working deep inside him, and Jean's limp like a ragdoll, wings fluttering with the sudden pulses of energy he's getting from Reiner's thrusting fingers. "Oooh, ooh, _ooooh_ ," Jean moans.

The sight makes Eren impatient for more, now, to get stuffed, touched like that. He moves down Bert's body, making a noise of pleasure, deep in his throat, as he trails down Bert's thin, pleasantly muscled stomach, slowly building up toward the main course, he's all smooth, dark skin, warm and soft, a light trail of hair leading the way –

 _Hello, cock,_ Eren thinks, lovingly. It's beautiful. Eren's a literal connoisseur, and he's yet to meet a dick he _didn't_ like, but this is something else; long and hard and strong, but nothing showy, nothing like thick bulging monster Jean's currently nuzzling against his cheek, pupils blown,  moaning.

Eren is almost jealous, then refocuses on Bert – Eren will give this dick a _very_ good home inside him, nice and warm and tight, and Eren's going to suck it dry so tenderly, he can't wait.

Bert is actually laughing quietly as helps Eren up to his feet.

"Can't say that you're lacking in enthusiasm," Bert says.

"Nope," Eren says, licking his lips and tipping Bert backward on the desk, ready and excited to sit on this dick and start his meal properly. He can tell at that first press, Bert's cock is bigger than he thought, the head fat as it pushes Eren open, and Eren has a look of focused concentration on his face as he sinks slowly, slowly down on the thing, memorizing the taste, the feel of it, mouth going slack in pleasure when it bottoms out inside him.

"Y esss ," Eren says, mindlessly, shivering from head to toe. Bert's cock is long and thick and  _deliciouss_ , it's filling him perfectly, perfect  size and so hard and Eren's asshole tightens, loosens, tightens, loosens, getting used to the  shape and weight and warmth of it as he starts drinking up the man's spirit. Fuck it's perfect, it's not rich like Reiner's, it's light and easy and savory, wooow. He  could eat it all day, it's dignified and nuanced. 

"Ha.  His eyes are crossing ,"  Reiner says.

" It's cute,"  Bert rubs Eren's back – maybe for humans the skin to skin is nice, but for Eren, it's another source of Bert's delicious delicious perfect essence and he leans into it hungrily, taking  everything he's given .  "Ready to take what you want?"  Bert sighs,  Eren can tell from his face that he's  feeling the  drain, but they've got plenty of time left before he starts fighting it. Eren's barely scratched the surface, he can feel just how  _much_ Bert's got inside, a whole warm bundle, just waiting for lucky lucky Eren to absorb,  to grab with both hands . He wipes away his drool,  and nods, answering Bert's question,  rocking back harder onto Bert's dick, taking in more, and more.

I t's hard because he is so greedy he doesn't want the cock to leave him at all, but the rhythm is too perfect to resist, and he bounces himself on Bert's dick with greater enthusiasm, greater force, slamming down, grinding himself on it, lifting to come back down again, feeling that stretch, the new flood of energy, tingly down to his fingers and toes. 

"So good," Eren moans, it's the way he always feels when his body is doing what it was made to do, take cocks, deep, deep inside.

Bert rocks his hips up, once, biting his lip and Eren realizes he's slowed down, taking his time, savoring Bert's essence.  Yes, this has been a great meal and Eren can feel himself returning to his full strength.  Poor Bert  doesn't stand a chance, now . Eren smiles, satisfied, and rocks slower,  more of a tease, wanting payback for earlier –  _whiny one_ indeed.. 

When Bert opens his eyes, Eren smiles down at him with the cheekiest look he can muster. It's a mistake.

" _Fuck_ ," Eren gasps, eyes blanking when Bert grabs his hips, yanking him down brutally – a sudden  _surge_ of Bert's energy, and Eren can't resist it, they're already connected, the flow between them is already strong and steady. He shakes, and can only take it, and take it, distantly aware of Bert sitting up, spinning over, forcing Eren onto his back, and  _slamming_ back in with all the strength his frame implies.

"Oh fuck," Eren moans again, clinging on for dear life. Bert's stuffing him like a fucking turkey, and Eren stares up at his own feet, caught in the undertow, unable to do anything but moan in the constant pulses of pleasure.

It's too much, Eren realizes, staring dazedly at his own feet. Eren is starting to feel the limits of what he can actually hold, and knows they're about to blast right past it, but Bert isn't slowing down and Eren doesn't want him to. He looks over at Jean for support –

"Aah-  _ah_ , I – o-oh my –  _aahh_ ."

Reiner's  on his knees, holding Jean by the hips,  lifting him up to spear him on his dick,  and the height difference makes the curve of Jean's back  _insane_ , ass high in the air, helpless as he's pounded. 

Great.

"Bit off more than you can chew?" Reiner is asking him, smiling, and Jean just moans. It's impressive, watching how easily Reiner manhandles Jean's weight, lifting him up, flat against his chest, holding him in place from the hand against his chest and the dick in his ass.

"Father Armin! How nice of you to join us!"

The door's open, and the little blond treat from before closes it gently behind him. He's wearing a priest's collar.

"I'm only sorry I couldn't come earlier," Armin says, smiling at the scene benevolently. "But it looks like you've got this well in hand."

"Would you like to step in?" Bert asks, pausing respectfully, lifting off Eren for a moment, and it's a relief and it's torture and Eren doesn't really know what he's asking for, with that wailing – _slightly_ whiny moan. Bert flips him over, back to front, holding Eren up against his chest in a similar display to Reiner and Jean.

"You'd like that, right?" Reiner asks, slapping Jean's ass, and he moans in what could be a positive way but mostly sounds desperate and whorish.

"Thank you, but I'll watch for now," Armin says, taking a seat and setting aside his bible. He sets his chin on his hand with a pleasant, unassuming smile.

Eren stares, gobsmacked. What sort of whacked out church is this??

"We'll make it a good show, then," Reiner says, lifting one of Jean's impressively flexible legs, reaching a new angle that makes Jean visibly breathless for a moment.

"You like your friend?" Armin asks following Eren's stare, he's got such a sweet, cute little smile on his face.

Eren can't answer, mouth slack, probably drooling. He doesn't fight when Armin directs him by his chin, first to his own cutecutecutepinksweet little mouth, a nice little peck, then over to Jean's fu _uucked_ out face, which is suddenly right there, fuck. He's wrecked. He's so gone. Reiner's gigantic hands are holding Jean by his shoulders, jackknifing him back onto his dick. Jean's pupils are big and fat and his eyes are wet and his face is so pink. Eren moans and does as Armin wants, pressing his lips against Jean's.

It's not the first time Eren's kissed Jean, usually it's for show or whatever, like teasing, but this is like – a _real_ kiss, getting realer as they're fucked harder. Jean moans in surprise, liking it – he'd like anything at this point, and they're not feeding from each other, but it actually feels _really_ good. They whimper into one another's mouths,  clasping hands.

This is out of control. They should stop, they passed _FULL_ a long time ago, they're gorging now, they're gonna regret it,  but oh god – Bert's so good, his cock is sooo _ooooo_ good.  From blank-eyed, blissed out expression on Jean's face he can only imagine Reiner's just as good. Maybe better. It's bigger. Eren doesn't really have a chance to feel jealous cause Bert gives a wicked, demanding thrust of his hips, faster than what he'd done before, and Eren can't think of anything else, clinging to Jean to brace himself. 

"If you guys keep putting on such a pretty show, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself," Armin says. They both stare in him in confusion, then Eren looks down and sees he's got his cock out.

"Oh. Fuck. Jean," he can't help saying, gripping Jean's collar at the sight. It's so cute. It's the cutest cock he's ever seen, probably. It's so sweet. It's so perfect. It's dessert.

"We shouldn't..." Jean says, biting his lip. He sounds drugged. But he's right, they _really, really really_ shouldn't, they're already filled to the brim, but – they kiss even more, eying Armin hopefully, pleadingly, as they do. Yes, they want it. 

Father Armin strokes down the side of Eren's face, fingering his horn.

He's delicious, Eren closes his eyes, savoring it, imagining getting a real, decent taste of it.

"Oh," Armin says, closing his eyes as a blush settles on his face, and he's coming in thick sprays, hitting Jean then Eren. They both open their mouths for it, hopefully.

Succubi don't really orgasm, as such, they reach a _limit_ , and it's not something humans are really capable of doing, but Eren feels now, shuddering all over, helpless under its power, his body is well and truly full, it literally can't hold anymore, and Armin's come hitting their face blows him past thought or consciousness and he can hear Jean's wailing cry beside him as he reaches it, too. They're snapping, vision going white in an unstoppable wave of pleasure.

Then he knows nothing.

When he wakes up, he's not on earth anymore. He licks his lips slowly, looking around. He got so much life essence he unconsciously phased back home, back where he's safe.

There's Jean, laying beside him, obviously having followed Eren home, probably in the same unconscious blast.

"Jean," Eren gasps weakly. He wobbles over to his friend's spent, wet body. He slowly blinks his eyes clear, looking over at Eren.

"We're _definitely_ ," Jean pants. "Not doing that again."

"Definitely not."

"We'll plan better."

"Yeah."

"We'll pace ourselves."

"Yeah. We'll.. we'll be in control."

"Yeah."

"We should head back."

"Yeah."

But it's so … so hard to move and it's so warm and comfortable where he _is_ , and he's _so full_ , delirious with it, skin humming and nice and warm.... they'll just be lazy. For a little bit. 

He cuddles closer to Jean and passes out.


End file.
